


В хлам

by marinswish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, первый раз, секс в нетрезвом виде
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinswish/pseuds/marinswish
Summary: Что если Малдер и Скалли были пьяны, когда занимались этим впервые?
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 6





	В хлам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wasted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424232) by [OnlyTheInevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable). 



> Special thanks to [not_your_senate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_senate) for the beta

Все вокруг него шло кругом. Или это был он сам?

Один поднятый бокал за раскрытое дело каким-то образом превратился в несколько. Он не мог посчитать точно, но был уверен, что их было много, учитывая количество бутылок и стаканов на…этой…штуковине, которая обычно есть в отелях.

Как он там называется? _Отт-о-мэн._

Он слегка усмехнулся этому глупому названию. Скалли начала смеяться в ответ просто потому, что услышала, как смеется он. Наверняка именно поэтому они и не остановились. Определенно, был момент, когда они поняли, что пьяны. Слишком пьяны. Но они не остановились. Они хорошо проводили время, смеялись — им редко удавалось вот так расслабиться.

Она раскраснелась от количества выпитого. В ней явно проснулись ирландские корни, когда она без остановки опустошала один стакан за другим. Но теперь, спустя пару часов, влияние алкоголя не заметить было невозможно. Она покачивалась вперед-назад, сидя на кровати в полуметре от него. Глаза стали стеклянными, а зрачки сузились, с лица не сходила пьяная улыбка. Волосы взъерошены еще сильнее, чем он когда-либо видел их раньше, а блузка расстегнута на столько пуговиц, что он мог видеть ложбинку ее груди.

 _Сиськи Скалли_. С его губ сорвался еще один смешок.

— Ты…ты такая красивая, — выпалил он, пытаясь удержаться на кровати и сфокусировать свой взгляд, чтобы чертов цветочек на обоях перестал двигаться.

— Ты считаешь, я красивая? — спросила она, не сдерживая смущенное хихиканье, вырвавшееся из ее груди, пока она неуклюже пыталась пригладить прическу руками.

— Не просто красивая. Ты прекрасная, — воскликнул он, приподнимаясь на кровати и устраиваясь поудобнее.

Она с большим трудом сбросила с себя туфли, приземлившиеся на пол с глухим ударом, и ближе пододвинулась к нему на кровати.

— М-жно у тебя спросить кое-что, Малд-р? — невнятно поинтересовалась она.

— К-конечно, Скалли. Ты можешь спрашивать что угодно. В любое время, — заверил он со всей искренностью, на которую был способен в таком состоянии. Ее узкая юбка не была предназначена для того, чтобы ползать в ней по кровати, поэтому ткань задиралась все выше, обнажая сливочно-белую поверхность ее бедра, пока она пододвигалась все ближе. Если ему не почудилось, а после всего выпитого вполне могло бы, то он вполне четко мог разглядеть краешек ярко-голубых трусиков.

— Малдер! — рассмеялась она, кладя руку между ног, тем самым закрывая ему обзор, и сводя колени.

— Упс, — усмехнулся он, наигранно поднимая руки в знак извинения, — Прости, Скалли.

— В ней жутко неудобно с-сидеть, — объяснила она, ошарашенная оплошностью, которую она допустила в выборе одежды. Только он собирался предложить ей снять ее, как она упала на бок и перекатилась так, чтобы оказаться лицом к нему, и потянулась к своей талии. — Уж-жасно неу…неудобно, — прокряхтела она, пытаясь пальцами нащупать сбоку молнию.

Он и так почувствовал значительный приток крови у себя в паху еще с тех пор, как она вошла в комнату, но при виде того, как Скалли снимает с себя одежду, пусть и неуклюже, его слегка возбужденный член перерос в полномасштабный сочащийся стояк.

— Ты хотела что-то спр-сить, Скалли, — сказал он, кладя руки себе на колени и смотря на ее грудь, слегка покачивающуюся, пока она небрежно пыталась расстегнуть юбку.

Пуговица наконец поддалась и Скалли облегченно вздохнула, с легкостью расстегивая молнию.  
— Эммм, — задумалась она, приподнимая бедра и после нескольких неудачных попыток наконец стягивая и сбрасывая предмет одежды на пол.

Скалли лежала на спине в одной блузке, голубом кружевном белье и белых носочках. Она начала стягивать носки пальцами ног, мышцы на бедрах заиграли под ее кожей, пока она делала это.  
— Ах, да! — воскликнула она, резко садясь, когда оба носка оказались на полу рядом с юбкой.

Она подобралась к нему поближе, скрестив ноги и глядя на него.  
— Ответишь мне честно? — спросила она с преувеличенной серьезностью.

— Слово скаута, — пообещал он.

— Ты когда-нибудь… — она перебила себя, захихикав и спрятав лицо руками. Он почувствовал, что смеется ей в ответ. Она снова подняла на него взгляд, и ее ярко-голубые глаза показались ему еще ярче сквозь радость, которую излучали, — Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы потрахаться?

Его глаза выпучились от того, как грубо прозвучали ее слова, и это заставило их обоих снова рассмеяться.  
— Потрахаться? — уточнил он. Она кивнула, и он пошутил в ответ, — Ты вообще видела мою коллекцию порнографии?

— Нет, нет, нет, — усмехнулась она, размахивая рукой у своего лица, — Ты когда-нибудь представлял, что трахаешь _меня_? — спросила она.

У него отвисла челюсть, глаза невольно скользнули вниз к тому тонкому кусочку ткани, который скрывал ее киску от посторонних глаз. Если бы в комнате было светлее, он был уверен, что смог бы разглядеть выемку на ткани, как раз там, где соединялись половые губы. Взгляд Малдера блуждал по ее телу, пока не остановился на ее любопытных глазах.  
— Мне кажется, только этим я и занимаюсь, Скалли, — признался он.

Ее лицо расплылось в милой улыбке так широко, что он увидел ямочки на ее щеках.  
— А ты представляешь, как трахаешь меня? — спросил он.

Она наклонила голову, опираясь ею о плечо, — Конечно, М-малдер. Посмотри на себя! — воскликнула она, наклоняясь вперед и небрежно поглаживая его живот, — Ты привлекательный. И у тебя есть пресс! — заявила она.

— Едва ли, — рассмеялся он, наслаждаясь ощущением ее прикосновения.

Она неодобрительно цыкнула и приподняла его рубашку, — Ну да! А это тогда что такое?

Он задрожал от того, как ее пальцы неосознанно рисовали едва заметные линии на его животе.  
— Мой пресс, — признался он с усмешкой.

— А почему бы нам этого не сделать? — невнятно произнесла она, глядя на него из своего полусогнутого положения.

— Что сделать? — спросил он, отвлеченный движениями ее рук и видом, находящимся чуть ниже края ее блузки.

— Потрахаться, — ответила она, опуская руки немного ниже и касаясь дорожки из волос, ведущей к паху.

Эрекция, с которой он сидел все это время, уже буквально упиралась во внутреннюю сторону ее предплечья. Она заметила это и опустила руку ему на брюки, проводя ею вверх-вниз по всей длине его члена.  
— Скаллии…— выдохнул он, подаваясь вперед на ее движения.

Она выпрямилась, выпуская его из своей руки. Он почувствовал, как его член сразу же заныл от отсутствия тепла ее руки, пока не понял, что она отпустила его только чтобы стянуть блузку через голову. В попытке сделать это как можно быстрее, Скалли застряла и теперь сидела на кровати, обнажив живот и бюстгальтер, в то время как ее руки отчаянно извивались в ткани.

Не в силах сдержаться, Малдер наклонился вперед и стал щекотать ее бока, смеясь от того, как ее тело вздрагивало.  
— Неет, Мал-дер, помоги мне! — засмеялась она, ерзая на кровати.

Малдер приподнялся перед ней, встав на колени. Не сдерживая улыбку, он смотрел на виднеющуюся рыжую макушку, пока просовывал пальцы под свернутый подол ее блузки, — Я помогаю, помогаю, — заверил он с улыбкой.

Она ерзала из стороны в сторону — ткань поднималась с ее движениями — пока наконец не освободилась. Блузка в два счета полетела в угол комнаты. Скалли раздраженно пригладила волосы и театрально вздохнула, — Вот что я получаю, пытаясь выглядеть сексуально, — она рассмеялась.

— Нет, — он покачал головой и слегка оттолкнул ее. Она упала на спину, чуть подпрыгнув на пружинах матраса. В ее глазах читалось изумление от неожиданности действия, но взгляд четко сосредоточился на том, как Малдер устраивался у нее между ног, направив стояк к лобку, все глубже прижимая ее своим весом к кровати.  
— _Вот_ что ты получишь за то, что ты _сексуальна_ , — пробормотал он, покачивая бедрами.

С ее губ сорвался сдавленный смешок. Она обхватила его бицепсы. Глаза закрылись от наслаждения, когда она приподняла бедра и, прижавшись, стала тереться своей разгоряченной вульвой о его член. Малдер почувствовал дискомфорт, учитывая, что его эрекция все это время теснилась под слоем брюк и трусов, но чувствовать ее под своим телом было до боли приятно.  
— На тебе…слишком много одежды, — пожаловалась она.

— Забавно, я думал о том же, — ответил он, сползая с нее, чтобы стянуть рубашку и спустить брюки и трусы. На секунду он замешкался, поскольку забыл снять обувь, так что это заняло у него больше времени, чем он рассчитывал.

Когда он расправился со своей одеждой и повернулся к ней, она уже сняла все белье и теперь лежала на спине и трогала себя, наблюдая за ним. Он с упоением смотрел, как подушечки ее пальцев вращались на чувствительном сгустке нервных окончаний, а затем скользнули в узкое отверстие.

Поняв, что на месте ее пальцев сейчас должен быть он, Малдер снова подобрался к ней и устроился между ног, схватил свой член в ладонь и им же отодвинул ее руку, чтобы покрыть себя сочащимся возбуждением Скалли.

Она рассмеялась от его настойчивости и положила руки ему на шею, притягивая его вниз, чтобы поцеловать. Когда она засунула язык ему в рот, то почувствовала вкус фруктового вина и водки. Он всегда представлял, что Скалли потрясающе целуется, и ее поцелуй доказывал, что он был прав. Даже сквозь пьяное помутнение она сводила его с ума: эти тихие звуки, которые она издавала, когда их языки скользили друг по другу; то, как она прогибала спину, чтобы их тела соприкасались как можно сильнее.

Скалли закинула ногу на его бедро, и он почувствовал, как ее тепло разливается по его члену. Не в силах больше сопротивляться он вошел в нее.

У него перехватило дыхание, когда ей пришлось разорвать поцелуй от внезапного выкрика. Ее глаза распахнулись в тот момент, когда их тела наконец соединились. Он вдруг понял, что надо было лучше ее к этому подготовить, и выдохнул жалобное «Прости», замирая внутри нее, даже несмотря на то, что все внутри него требовало начать толчки.

— Все хорошо. Продолжай, — приказала она, надавливая стопой на его поясницу.

Ее желание было для него законом, поэтому он вытащил член почти до самого конца и тут же погрузился в нее так глубоко, как только мог. Она вновь закричала, вцепившись ногтями ему в спину; он продолжал движение снова и снова, набирая скорость в такт ее крикам.  
— Боже, Малдер, — простонала она, когда он наклонился еще ниже и, схватив ее за задницу, притянул ближе к себе.

Определенно, в своей жизни он не чувствовал ничего более узкого и влажного вокруг себя. Из-за его опьянения ему казалось, что их тела плавятся и вскоре станут единым целым. Все его тело казалось легким и теплым, кроме того места, где они соединялись — казалось, что вся кровь в его организме сосредоточилась в его члене, а каждый удар его тела о ее был электрическим разрядом.

Малдер трахал ее с таким усердием, что кровать агрессивно билась о стену — отбиваемый ритм, словно аккомпанемент насыщенности этого момента. Она обхватила ладонями свою грудь, которая похотливо подпрыгивала с каждым их движением.

Он переместил одну руку к выступающему бедру и начал беспощадно тереть ее клитор. Нахмурив брови и закинув голову назад в подушку, она заскулила от удовольствия. Однако, начав ублажать ее одной рукой, Малдер не учел, что его нынешнее состояние не посодействует его возможности правильно распределить вес: не удержавшись, он упал прямо на нее.

Вибрации от ее смеха слегка раскачивали его тело, и он не смог сдержать собственный.  
— Я чуть тебя не раздавил, — сказал он, целуя ее прежде, чем откатиться в сторону.

— Подожди, — остановила его Скалли, заметив, что он собирается подняться обратно. Она перекатилась на бок, подражая его позе, и закинула ногу на его бедро, — Давай так, — предложила она, — Так мы не упадем.

Он прижался к ней, взял в руку член и просунул его между ее ног, готовый возобновить их действия.  
— Я уже говорил тебе, что ты чертовски умная? — спросил он, прежде чем войти в нее и продолжить толчки.

В этом положении он чувствовал, как ее задница прижимается к его члену с каждым разом, как он входил в нее. Он был уверен, что к утру у нее на бедрах останутся синяки — так сильно он впивался в них пальцами, но судя по выражению экстаза на ее лице, ей это нравилось. Он уткнулся лицом в изгиб ее шеи и начал посасывать нежную кожу, наслаждаясь тем, как под его губами бьется пульс.  
— О, боже, — промурлыкала Скалли, просовывая руку между себе между ног, чтобы продолжить то, что он начал.

Он чувствовал, как ее киска стала сжиматься вокруг него, пока она доводила себя до исступления.  
— Да, вот так, Скалли, — приговаривал он, оставляя на ее шее в том месте, где только что был его рот, мокрое пятно, — Я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь.

Она повернула голову к нему, чтобы он мог ее поцеловать, и он сразу же накрыл ее губы своими. Он ощутил, как она резко дышала, когда он стал набирать темп, и всего через несколько мгновений она раскрыла рот, словно заглатывая недостающий кислород, когда кончала.

Он начал безжалостно толкаться в нее, пока она дергалась и извивалась вокруг него.  
— Черт возьми, Скалли! — выкрикнул он, вонзая член так глубоко, как только мог, извергая в нее горячую струю спермы.

Она снова повернула голову в сторону и поцеловала его, когда он пытался отдышаться, обескураженный нахлынувшим на него оргазмом.  
— Это было…— начал он.

— Потрясающе, — с усмешкой продолжила за него она.

Их тела были влажными от пота, но все, чего он хотел сейчас — это держать ее своих объятиях. Он отпустил ее бедра, заметив безжалостные красные отметины, которые он оставил на ней своими руками, в попытке прижать еще сильнее к себе.

Его член постепенно обмяк и вывалился из нее; полностью иссякший, он покоился между ее бедер. Малдер поцеловал ее мокрый от пота висок и увидел, как ее глаза закрылись, а на губах появилась легкая довольная улыбка.

Они были вымотаны от возбуждения и это, вперемешку с выпивкой, вырубило их чуть ли не сразу.

***

Свет из ванной комнаты, пробивающийся сквозь щель в двери.

Звуки опустошаемого желудка.

Женщина, передвигающаяся по комнате.

Сквозь пульсирующую головную боль он смог вспомнить некоторые моменты прошлой ночи, но они никак не укладывались в его голове. Они выпивали, потом обронили пару фраз, что уже слишком пьяны…а потом?

Он думал, что это сон.

Он бы и продолжал верить, что это сон, если бы не липкость, которую он ощущал на своем члене, голубые трусики, которые он нашел около лампы, и красные отметины на шее напарницы, которая еще долго не могла смотреть ему в глаза.


End file.
